Separate & Unequal
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Pacifica was taught that Northwests and commoners are supposed to be separate because they are unequal, but she has her own opinion on who is really better off and it isn't the her.. [One-Shot][Dipper & Mabel mentioned][Rated T: Just In Case]


HAT: It just hit me and I decided to write it soooooooo... here ya go. Enjoy that. Or don't, I don't really care.

 **Disclaimer: So... Gravity Falls and it's characters... yeah, they're not mine, but the random OC I came up with and the plot (mostly, I'm not sure about the second part) is mine.**

* * *

A small blond girl chases a red haired girl around the yard and both have broad grins on their faces. The blond tags the redhead and then turns and runs straight into a body and falls onto her rear end with an "umph!" while the redhead skids to a stop and stares up fearfully at the stormy gray eyes that glare down at her with a hatred before they turn to the blond.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, what do you think you're doing?" The man demands with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I-I was playing a game with my friend," Pacifica replies as she stands up and clasps her hands behind her back.

Her friend hides behind her, but ends up being the receiver of the icy glare. "You. Leave."

"Y-yes, sir," the redhead stutters, casting a glance toward her friend before fleeing the premise.

Pacifica looks mournfully after her, not understanding why this girl would receive such treatment when all they were doing was playing a game together. _Bye, Carol..._

" _Pacifica_!" She turns and looks up at her father while he glares down at her.

"Y-yes?"

"Why were you playing with that filthy girl?"

"I didn't think she looked filthy-" She starts only to be interrupted by Preston.

"Well, she is! Her family isn't rich like ours so she is bound to be filthy."

Her face contorts into one that is of pure, childlike confusion. "Why does not being rich make her dirty?"

He looks down at her for a moment and then sighs. "We don't associate ourselves with someone that would ruin our reputation so therefore they are _filthy_ and we can't have that."

"But they're not that bad! They're nice and don't do anything that they're not supposed to," Pacifica insists, wanting to see her friend again, but is quickly silenced by the bell in her father's hand.

"Northwests don't associate with the commoners. We are to stay separate because they are unequal to us, is that understood?" He asks as he lowers himself so they can look in one another's eyes.

"Y-yes, sir," she stutters, tears already forming in her eyes at the thought of not getting to spend time with any friends she's made with so called commoners.

He stands up straight and puts a hand on her head. "I only do this because I want you to be the best Northwest you can be."

She nods and he walks back into the mansion without even a second glance to his daughter.

Pacifica sits down where she is and begins to cry mostly out of anger and confusion on why she can't do anything fun. She can't run around like the child she _is_ , she has to act like an adult and be prim and proper, she has to stop crying because later in life it will ruin her make up, and she can't show affection to her parents like she's seen the commoners do, and she can't play with any other children than the ones her parents set her up with and they just want to play by themselves. She was only allowed to do things that the bell wouldn't stop her from doing.

* * *

Separate and unequal.

That's all she's kept in mind since that day. She is above them and they are below her. If she associates herself with them then the family reputation is ruined and they will not be friends with the other rich people that her parents associate themselves with. Sometimes she feels that the Northwests are the ones that are below the "commoners" when she looks at the freedom they have, but the thought of that always gets discarded. It wasn't until one summer when a set of twins that openly defied her that she started to think that again.

Mabel and Dipper Pines.

She looks at them interacting with each other, their great-uncle, and plenty of other people without the fear of someone yanking them away from them or pulling out a bell to control them. They have freedom to go around town during the day whenever they want and can have fun in any way they want without someone watching them to make sure that they are only doing what is approved in the eyes of their parents (or in this case temporary guardian).

If she were honest with herself she would say she was jealous of them, but with her parents' (especially her father's) brainwashing she's come to discard any thoughts associated with making the commoners better than the Northwests in any way even if it was something that they had that she didn't. Still, there was a burning in her heart when she looks at those two do something she could only dream of doing.

It was that night at the party that she let what's been building in her mind overtake her. The commoners _were_ better than the Northwests. They had values better than anything than she's been taught. They weren't taught to lie, cheat, and steal in order to get personal gain no matter what happens to anyone else, they weren't forced to act mature at an early age or to treat everyone else like dirt. She was and she'd been doing just that to have her parents' approval.

She chose to be different in that moment, to not hold a false view of the world anymore. Sure, they were better off money wise, but she didn't have _actual_ joy or fun like the commoners.

 _This party needs to liven up,_ she thinks as she pulls down the lever.

And that night there was no separation or inequality, just like there should be, but all good things must come to an end.

* * *

HAT: *sniffles* I have a stuffy nose because the pollen outside and I have strep too... *pouts* I don't like...

Dipper: If you have step why're you talking all the time?

HAT: We got it before it could become a real problem. *notices Dipper stepping away* Don't worry, I'm not contagious anymore, it's been a few days and I'm on antibiotics.

Dipper: *steps away anyway* Okay.

HAT: Could you say it so I can go get a glass of water or something?

Dipper: Review.

HAT: We talked about this, Dipper.

Dipper: WhaT?

HAT: You're supposed to be polite.

Dipper: Oh, yeah. *watches HAT facepalm* Review, _please._

HAT: *walks away grumbling* I swear, Mabel's the only one with any manners in your family...

Dipper: Hey!


End file.
